Computer systems, including but not limited to both single-user and multiple-user client/server systems that include hardware and software components, have demanding change request requirements and failover requirements. Such computer systems apply to a variety of industries, including the process industry which is a demanding industry that goes through rigorous planning, designing, construction, and operating procedures. The process industry has extensive simulation and computing needs. In the process industry, plant conditions fluctuate all the time, and the plant also has multiple modes of operation, e.g. summer mode, winter mode; normal throughput, reduced or increased throughput; also different grades of product or a different feedstock require the plant to operate in a different mode. In the process industry, many process and plant model and file changes are required to support the demands of the process industry and fluctuating plant conditions. In such a dynamic environment that requires frequent changes to models and files, a method and system is needed that addresses failover situations gracefully so that changes are not lost.